


So You Will Come Eat With Me More?

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is Difficult, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Bokuto gets ill during a practice match with Nekoma, Akaashi is tasked with taking care of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	So You Will Come Eat With Me More?

The game was going well. Akaashi’s sets were perfect. Bokuto’s spikes were perfect. The recurves were perfect.

”Suck it kitty cat! We’re going to win!” Bokuto screams and Kuroo crosses his arms.

Practice matches with Nekoma are always filled with insults between the two captains, but never with any malice. It makes Akaashi grow fonder of the two idiots.

”Shut it owl baby! Go into emo mode already!” Kuroo calls back and Bokuto pouts.

The game plays on and before Akaashi can even process what’s happening, Bokuto is on his hands and knees retching.

”Ai! I didn’t mean it, you idiot!” Kuroo says, quickly ducking under the net while Kenma hugs the ball.

The whistle is blown and someone calls for a bucket.

”Bokuto-san?” Akaashi queries, kneeling next to the other boy.

”Gonna puke, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto whines.

Akaashi should’ve seen _something_ coming. Matches with Bokuto are always full of excitement, and the random bursts of problems. 

Kohona quickly shoves a bucket under Bokuto, and the other boy empties his stomach into it.

”You okay there, buddy?” Kuroo asks, patting him on the back once he’s finished.

Tears stream down Bokuto’s face, and he is completely silent. 

“Alright, that’s it for you,” Akaashi says, yanking the other boy up and dragging him to the locker room.

He feels slightly guilty for leaving someone else with the awful task of emptying the bucket, but Bokuto is his top priority right now.

”So gross,” Bokuto moans, and Akaashi laughs.

Bokuto gags again, and Akaashi sits him in front of a toilet.

”Breath, Kou,” he says, and the older boy only sobs.

”I’m sorry!” he says, gagging again.

”Don’t be, I can handle a little vomit,” Akaashi says.

He seats himself behind the captain, holding him as he gets sick again.

After a few minutes, the taller boy slouches against the setter. Akaashi runs his slender fingers through Bokuto’s bi-coloured hair. 

“What happened?” Akaashi coos, flushing the toilet.

”Not sure, I think I ate some bad sushi.”

Of course he did. Could Akaashi really expect anything else?

”You’ve lost sushi privileges, unless you’re with me.” 

“So you will come eat with me more?”

”Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my other fic about these two! So enjoy some random Akaashi and Bokuto content <3
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
